Gongmangdo
Gongmangdo (Kyo. 공망도''), officially the '''Gongmangdo Federal City', is the second largest city in Dankuk. The city formerly served as the imperial capital of the Great Kyo Empire. The entirety of the Gongmangdo metropolis covers an area of 625 km², with a population of approximately 9 million people. Located in central Dankuk, along the Kan River, Gongmangdo is the oldest city on the Dranian Peninsula. The city was founded in the late 7th Century CE and served as the centre of the Gongmangdo Kingdom, one of the numerous Kyo kingdoms of the peninsula. When Baekgu the Great united the peninsula under the Gongmangdo Kingdom, the city became the capital of the United Kyo Kingdom, also known as Baeguk. After colonization by Egelion, Gongmangdo became renamed as Comares. In the 3450s, the Gukmindang successfully lobbied to recognize Gongmangdo, and the city was officially titled as "Gongmangdo-Comares." Then, in 3564, the Kyo Defense Force removed the last of colonial titles, and restored the name as "Gongmangdo." Gongmangdo was long one of the leading and most advanced cities of Dankuk. While the city still retains a prominent status, destruction from war stunted the city's growth and led to the growth of Seongtaek. Gongmangdo is a major travel destination in Northern Dovani, and aside from its traditional cultural heritage, it is also renowned as the home of Kyo modern popular culture, such as K-pop. The metropolis is a hub of advanced technology, and is home to a number of major conglomerates (chaebol), such as Haedodi Corporation and the Muhandae Group. Gongmangdo's infrastructure system also exhibits the city's technological progress; there is an extensive railway system through the entire urban area and most of the city has access to high-speed fibre-optic broadband. History Gongmangdo was founded in the late 7th Century CE and was the central city of the Gongmangdo Kingdom, one of numerous Kyo kingdoms on the Dranian Peninsula. Gongmangdo became one of the most prominent kingdoms of the peninsula, and when Baekgu the Great became king in the 690s, Gongmangdo began to actively seek a unified Kyo kingdom. This led to a war with the Pyeonghae Kingdom, Gongmangdo's primary rival, which was located at the coastal area of the border between Elbian and Valdor. The war concluded in 736 and the entirety of the Dranish Peninsula was united under the Gongmangdo Kingdom. This United Kyo Kingdom, known as Baeguk, came into contact with explorers of Egelion in the 1610s, and soon after, the Egelians forced Baeguk to become a vassal of their nation in 1633. The Kyo continued to exercise a certain degree of autonomy, but that came to an end in 1721 when Egelion forced King Jeong-u to abdicate and accept Egelian annexation of the Dranian Peninsula. The new Egelian leadership established the Vice-Royalty of Drania and placed the capital at Castellón, in the modern-day Loren Province. Gongmangdo, and the Kyo, began to play less of a role in the governance of the Dranian Peninsula and became very secluded to their communities in Gongmangdo and surrounding towns. Also, during the colonial rule of Egelion, Gongmangdo was renamed to Comares, in an attempt to impose Egelian culture upon the peninsula. In the 2960s, the Kyo abruptly ended their isolation, out of irritation with the Universal Church of Terra (UCT) theocracy, led by the House of Santiago. Leading efforts to mobilize opposition against the monarchy and UCT was the Gao-Showa Imperial Revolutionary Front. Mass protests in 2964 turned into a nationwide revolution, which became known as the Dranian Seung Revolution. Gongmangdo played a central role in the Seung Revolution, and when it ended, the new government of the Holy Kingdom of Deulatoji, led by Dong Young Sung, was placed in Gongmangdo. The renewed role of the Kyo on the peninsula was short-lived, and not long after the beginning of the 31st Century, the House of Santiago returned from exile in Hulstria and renewed the Dranianos monarchy. Again, the Kyo slipped back into isolation and played a minimal role in both the Kingdom of Dranland, and the succeeding, Republic of Dranland. In the 3420s there began new efforts to politically engage the Kyo and to increase their visibility in Dranish society. The Virtuous Kyo Alliance and Gukmindang were a major representative for the Kyo; and the Gukmindang also successfully lobbied the Dranish Parliament to renamed the city as "Gongmangdo-Comares," providing recognition for its historic name. On 20 February 3490 the city was heavily devastated by a large terrorist attack by the militia of the Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal (FERN), known as the National Revolutionary Army (ERN). Over a thousand citizens were injured and 687 were killed, including former Dranish president Sun Gyeong-yun, who was presently serving as president of Gongmangdo University (GU). The attack on the city began at GU where the FERN terrorists indiscriminately targeted students and faculty. Many of the buildings on campus were burned and a few were completely destroyed in explosions. As the attack on GU occurred, a number of militia groups appeared throughout the city and assaulted the homes and businesses the city's primarily Kyo residents. An attempt was made to destroy the Elbian Assembly, but this was stopped by arriving military police. As more law enforcement arrived the situation in G.C. became more like a war zone as gunfights occurred in the streets. More military personnel began to arrive to back up metropolitan police and the militia's numbers began to dwindle. Eventually the remaining FERN militants retreated into alleyways and escaped the city through the sewer system. After the attack on the city there began military operations in the Dranish Autonomous Zone in hopes of eliminating the militant groups responsible for the attacks. The city would be attacked again in March of 3492 when FERN targeted the student apartments of the reopened Gongmangdo University in an attempt to kill the leadership of the Kyo Defense Force (KDF), a student organization at GU. The incident was unsuccessful, but injured 18 students. By 3492 the city had largely pulled itself back together from the devastation of the 2/20 attacks, but there were still some vacant areas from demolished buildings. And, most concerning, there was still fear among citizens due to the lack of progress in Dranland's operations against FERN. At the time FERN was still not known to be connected to the ERN, and they participated in the elections in the fall of 3492. After the elections there were widespread allegations of FERN tampering with the elections, especially given their performance in Elbian. In October of that year, when FERN representatives attempted to enter the Elbian Assembly a riot was sparked and the four representatives were pulled from their cars and beaten by the large crowd. The FERN assemblymen never took their seats in the Elbian legislature following the incident. In September 3493, from the efforts of the KDF, GU, Haedodi Corporation, and the donations of private citizens and businesses, a 2/20 memorial was constructed in the city. The memorial stood in memory of the nearly 700 who died and it was also symbolic of multiculturalism and of unity among all peoples, regardless of their race or religion. An additional monument was built at GU commemorating President Sun Gyeong-yun. Also following the 2/20 attacks, the KDF transformed into a new national political organization, the sole of its kind to represent the Kyo in Iglesia Mayor. In time, the KDF would become the most prominent and long-lasting Kyo political organization in modern history. Shortly after start of the 37th Century, Kyo ultranationalists initiated the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. This revolution successfully seized control of the government and it quickly began to implement Kyo-centric policies nationwide. The national capital was also moved back to Gongmangdo and the Kyo monarchy, led by the House of Ryeo, was recognized as the head of state of the new nation of Dankuk. In the 3690s the city was utterly devastated during the Kyo-Indralan Revolutionary War, and by the wars end in 3693, the city was left as a shell. Millions had been displaced and damages exceeded billions. During the initial Indralan invasion of Gongmangdo, Beonyeongsalm Palace was destroyed and Princess Ryuko, daughter of Crown Prince Yongchae. Geography & Climate Located in central Eljang, Gongmangdo covers an area of 625 km² and is bisected into north and south by the Kan River. Most of the city is relatively flat, especially in the regions that border the river. Beyond these flatter areas, sections of northwest and southeast Gongmangdo are hilly. Additionally, there five mountains at the outer edges of the special city area, along with one mountain, Jungansan, located near central Gongmangdo. Gongmangdo has a humid continental (Dfb) climate. The summers can often be considerably hot, with the peak month averaging 29.9°C. Throughout the year the city stays relatively dry to the affects of the surrounding mountains; though in most months, average precipitation is around 49.1 millimetres. Winters are commonly very cold, with the peak month averaging −7.8°C. Government & Politics Urban Governance The Gongmangdo Metropolitan Government is the administrative organization of the city. Officially the city has a mayor-council system, but as a provincial-level subdivision, the government does have significantly more responsibilities than most cities. The central authority is the directly elected mayor; generally elections are held every five years for the position. In addition to the mayor there is a 81-member Gongmangdo Assembly. Three representatives are directly elected from each district and the Assembly is most responsible for drafting new laws and policies for the city. The Mayor then approves, or vetoes, the legislation of the Assembly. The Gongmangdo Metropolitan Government is divided into numerous bureaus and divisions, and additionally, there are local level governments for each of the 27 districts. List of Mayors from 3500 to present: * Park Jae-kwon, Aug 3494 to Feb 3508 * Xang Taiyo, Feb 3508 to Dec 3518 * Lee Woo-yung, Dec 3518 to Apr 3529 * Xang Taiyo, Apr 3529 to Oct 3538 * Sun Tae-gun, Oct 3538 to Jul 3551 * Jin Hwan-ko, Jul 3551 to Jan 3558 * Sun Rikuto, Jan 3558 to May 3577 * Park Taeyung, May 3577 to Jun 3583 * Lee Yunghoo, Jun 3583 to Mar 3591 * Cho Liyang, Mar 3591 to Jun 3598 * Sun Ryoji, Jun 3598 to Apr 3601 * Yoo Geunhye, Apr 3601 to Jun 3610 Administrative Districts The Gongmangdo Special City is divided into 27 gu (구) (district). The districts are afforded a number of responsibilities in maintaining and generally overseeing their part of the city. These districts vary in size, ranging from 10 to 45 km². The districts are further divided into dong (동) or neighborhoods. Districts of Gongmangdo: * Chonam (초남구) * Dandaemun (단대문구) * Deongseo (덩서구) * Donmyeong (돈명구) * Eunbuk (은북구) * Eundeungpo (은등포구) * Gangcheon (강천구) * Geumbuk (금북구) village in Geumbuk.]] * Gurocheon (구로천구) * Gwangcho (광초구) * Jjeoncho (쩐초구) * Jjongpa (쫑파구) * Junpyeong (준평구) * Kangpo (캉포구) * Kuwon (쿠원구) * Macheon (마천구) * Majak (마잨구) * Nanpyeong (난평구) * Nodaemun (노대문구) * Seojin (서진구) * Seonam (서남구) * Songdaemun (송대문구) * Songdeungpo (송등포구) * Sujong (수종구) * Yangnang (양낭구) * Yangpo (양포구) * Yeonsap (연삽구) Economy The economy of Gongmangdo is dominated by banking/finance, high tech industry, and manufacturing sectors (primarily electronics and automotive). The city also receives considerable economic basing from tourism on account of its unique historic sites and old architecture. Common in Gongmangdo, and the Eljang Province, are powerful business conglomerates known as chaebol. The control of many chaebol is passed through familial lines and community connections. The most prominent is the Haedodi Corporation which has operations in the automotive, finance/insurance, construction/engineering, retail, and steel industries. The second largest chaebol is the Muhandae Group, which operates in the electronics, medical, telecommunications, construction, and financial industries. Throughout the many districts of Gongmangdo there are large traditional markets that are notable for their silks, fabrics, clothes, and foods. The largest of the markets, in Songdaemun, stays open through the latest hours of the night. There are also other major shopping districts that specialize in mid- and high-end stores and international brands. Located in Eundeungpo is the largest shopping mall in Dankuk, the Shinbeonyeong Mall. Transportation Gongmangdo has a very advanced transportation infrastructure and it is one that is constantly expanding. Public transportation plays an important role in Gongmangdo and is heavily relied upon by the population to get around the city. By some estimates, the average commute time for around a quarter of the population is over one hour. The City Government of Gongmangdo maintains an extensive bus system, and the majority of the bus fleet is fueled by natural gas. Buses traverse nearly all sections of the city, and there are major routes which also run during the late hours of the night. Gongmangdo's comprehensive subway network has a total of 16 lines and runs throughout most areas of the city. The 7 most major subway lines extend a total of 190 km. The majority of the subway lines are owned by the government, though a few of the more minor lines are owned by private corporations. Interconnected with Gongmangdo's subway infrastructure are the inter-city railways that connect the city with other parts of Eljang. Also connecting with Gongmangdo is the Dankuk national railway, which runs to all regional capitals. Located at the farthest western area of the Gongmangdo Special City is the Gongmangdo International Airport. The airport was constructed in the 3510s and has become a major hub for flights in Northern Dovani. Gongmangdo is a common connection point for incoming flights from Artania and Makon. The airport has a committed expressed subway line the connects travelers to the primary station for the inter-city and national railways. Education Primary & Secondary Education Public schools in the Gongmangdo Special City are administered by the Greater Gongmangdo Educational Association (GCEA). The GCEA was originally founded in 3537 as a private organization, but it is now a division within the Gongmangdo Department of Education & Culture. In addition to government funding, the GCEA also receives significant backing from the Ryeo Foundation, which actively fund-raises and seeks donations in an effort to promote Gongmangdo education. All primary and secondary schools in the GCEA are free. Most all schools require students to wear uniforms and some schools have specialized focuses in areas such as the sciences or foreign language. The private schools of Gongmangdo tend to have tuition fees and admission is often by either random lottery or by passage of an admissions examination. The Ryeo Foundation offers merit scholarships every year to high-performing private school students to help them afford their education. Higher Education Gongmangdo is home to a number of Dankuk's most prestigious universities. The most notable of all, and one of the top ranked in Dovani, is Gongmangdo University. Other notable institutions in the city are Haejo University and Eljang National University. The universities of Gongmangdo play an particularly important role in the Kyo community, whom regard these institutions as the best in all of Dankuk and Dovani. Among students, there is great pressure to gain admission to one of the "top three" institutions: Gongmangdo University, Haejo University, and Eljang National University. Entrance to these and the other institutions of Gongmangdo are based heavily upon difficult entrance examinations. List of Institutions of Higher Education: * Comares University of Foreign Studies * Dankuk University * Dovani International University * Eljang Military Academy * Eljang National University * Gongmangdo University * Haejo University * Kwangyi University Culture Gongmangdo is a very modern and bustling city. There are many museums, historical sites, and large open parks. Additionally, the city has a number of arcades, clubs, and shopping districts. The city also plays a major part in the Dranish music industry, and Gongmangdo is at the core of Kyo-pop (k-pop). In sports, football is most popular and the city has a number of district teams which compete against each other. Located in Gongmangdo is the Eljang National Stadium; often soccer tournaments are held here, along with a number of other sports. Tourism Tourism is a major part of the city economy, and it also has an impact on Eljang as well. There are many aspects as to what makes Gongmangdo a prominent tourist destination. The shopping and nightlife certainly affect tourism; and the entertainment sector especially empowers tourism, attracting fans of Kyo-pop and of the burgeoning television/movie industry. And sports also draw in foreign tourists as well. A huge factor in the city's tourism too, is culture and history. Gongmangdo has the unique status as being the most prominent location of Kyo-related culture and architecture, as well as being the oldest city in Dankuk. The city is also notable for being the largest Kyo-dominated city in all of Terra. Some of the city's most notable historical sites are Beonyeongsalm Palace and also the central city park, which is surrounded by ancient walls and has small temples and other structures. Also, Gongmangdo University is a historic site, and some of the structures on the campus date back to the Kyo kingdoms. On the southwestern edge of the city is the Dankuk Peace Park, which was constructed in 3653 to commemorate the victims of the 3649 crisis. The memorial documents the identities of all who died in the military coup and short-lived rule of self-proclaimed emperor, General Ito Ryouichi. Among those murdered by Ito were King Jongki III, King Yongchae, and Interior Minister Sun Ryoji. Category:Cities of Dranland Category:Cities Category:Cities of Dankuk Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories